warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jericho
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Jericho is a Fast Attack Hero version of a Hellhound and a Special Forces Vehicle ( Light ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : ??? ***Damage Type : Burst Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Round : 162,064 ( At Rank 40 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 15 ( 2.667 / sec ) ***Reload : 120 ( 3.0 sec ) ***Slash Radius : 50 **Targets both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot capable **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) HERO Functions *''Jericho'' provides a special Hero Buff. **This provides the following beneficial Buffs. ***Bloodlust ( Jericho only ) - Decreases reload time when enemy units are killed; resets at the end of battle ***Bloodfury - Allied Hellhounds near to Jericho gain 15% increase in Reload Speed. **The Buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Hellhound **The Bloodfury Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles including Jericho himself. **Qualified Units must be within Jericho's personal Area of Influence to receive him Buff. ***''Jericho'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Jericho. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the buff will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *'' '' received an Expert Level via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Sep 01, 2016. *'' '' was introduced via the Event Shop during the Operation: Remnants ( Feb 18, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Jericho'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *''Jericho'' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *''Jericho'' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *''Jericho'' is immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *''Jericho's'' projectiles CANNOT be targeted by enemy units. *''Jericho'' can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **''Jericho'' receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs these Units. *''Jericho'' CANNOT target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *''Jericho'' has the ability to Shoot on the Move. *''Jericho'' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *'' '' is directly upgradable to the Expert version. **''Expert '' must be unlocked separately from . **A previously produced must first be Scrapped in the War Factory to allow for production of the Expert version. Trivia *'' '' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 11,609 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 18,556 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 26,133 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Jericho'' is a **Special Forces Vehicle **Special Forces Light Vehicle **Hero **Game Character *''Pixel Sheet Code : 173, 173.turret & 173.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Expert ) : 173.rare, 173.rare.turret & 173.rare.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero Unit to have a Expert Level made Available'' - ( Tie ) Dante & Jericho **''First vehicle Hero Unit to have a Expert Level made Available'' - ( Tie ) Dante & Jericho Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/05/16 ) - Remnants - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List Gallery Jericho-EventDescription.png|Event Description Remnants Jericho-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Jericho-EventShopUnlnocked.png|Event Shop Unlock Jericho-Expert-ICON.png|Character Icon Expert Jericho-LargePic.png|Large Pic Jericho-Expert-LargePic.png|Large Pic Expert Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Light Vehicle Category:Light Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Expert Level Available Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:A to Z